a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical mapping of a patient's heart and, in particular, to a catheter that can quickly gather data for high resolution cardiac mapping and associated methodology.
b. Background
A number of mapping and navigation options have been developed to enable electrical mapping of a patient's heart as well as navigation of an instrument, such as an electrode catheter, to a desired site for ablation or other treatment. For example, the EnSite NavX® utility is integrated into the Ensite® Advanced Mapping System by St. Jude Medical, Inc., and provides non-fluoroscopic navigation of conventional electrophysiology catheters. The navigation methodology is based on the principle that when electrical current is applied across two surface electrodes, a voltage gradient is created along the axis between the electrodes. Although any suitable number of electrodes may be utilized, typically six surface electrodes are placed on the body of the patient and in three pairs: anterior to posterior, left to right lateral, and superior (neck) to inferior (left leg). The three electrode pairs form three orthogonal axes (X-Y-Z), with the patient's heart being at least generally at the center.
The noted six surface electrodes are connected to the Ensite® Advanced Mapping System, which alternately sends an electrical signal through each pair of surface electrodes to create a voltage gradient along each of the three axes, forming a transthoracic electrical field, Conventional electrophysiology catheters may be connected to the Ensite® Advanced Mapping System and advanced to the patient's heart. As a catheter enters the transthoracic field, each catheter electrode senses voltage, timed to the creation of the gradient along each axis. Using the sensed voltages compared to the voltage gradient on all three axes, the EnSite NavX® utility calculates the three-dimensional position of each catheter electrode. The calculated position for the various electrodes occurs simultaneously and repeats many times per second (e.g., about 93 times per second).
The Ensite® Advanced Mapping System displays the located electrodes as catheter bodies with real-time navigation. By tracking the position of the various catheters, the EnSite NavX® utility provides non-fluoroscopic navigation, mapping, and creation of chamber models that are highly detailed and that have very accurate geometries. In the latter regard, the physician sweeps an appropriate catheter electrode across the heart chamber to outline the structures by relaying the signals to the computer system that then generates the 3-D model. This 3-D model may be utilized for any appropriate purpose, for instance to help the physician guide an ablation catheter to a heart location where treatment is desired/required.
In order to generate an accurate and highly detailed map of a patient's heart, a large amount of data is required. Accordingly, an electrode catheter may be swept across various surfaces of the heart while obtaining data as described above. In order to accelerate this mapping data acquisition and/or increase the volume of data available for mapping, a number of high-density electrode catheters have been developed or proposed. Generally, these include a number of electrodes in an array in relation to a catheter body so as to substantially simultaneously obtain many mapping data points for a corresponding surface of cardiac tissue proximate to the catheter body. For example, these electrodes may be deployed along the length of a section of the catheter body that has a coil or other three-dimensional configuration so as to provide the desired spatial distribution of the electrodes. Alternatively, the electrodes may be disposed on a number of structural elements extending from a catheter body, e.g., in the form of a basket or a number of fingers. Work continues towards developing a high density mapping electrode catheter that achieves the goal of rapidly gathering mapping information while being safe in operation and simple in construction.